Le streap-teaseur
by Blake Silver
Summary: Après une guerre qui laissa Drago démuni, il se reprend en attendant chez Théo, son meilleur ami, qui l'héberge. Un soir, à un bar gay, une silhouette dansante l'attire... S'engage alors une conversation des plus intéressantes ! Jusqu'à ce que Blaise, petit-ami de Théo, ne le réclame comme dû et que Drago décide de fuir pour le bien de ce dernier. (Ecrit - Gwen ; corrigé - Arthe')
1. Prologue

"Foutu sorcier aux yeux verts et à la peau bronzée, je t'en donnerais, moi, des sentiments ! Je n'ai pas envie d'aimer, qui peut bien comprendre ça..."

…

"MERDE.

Théo va encore me faire une crise ! En même temps, s'il n'avait pas rangé ses assiettes en porceleine en **évidence** dans **ce** placard, je ne les aurais **absolument pas** brisés. Voila après tout, c'est de sa faute, pas de la mienne."

Drago Malefoy, avec toute la grâce d'un mollusque, se laissa tomber dans le canapé de son ami qui allait sûrement l'égorger dès qu'il découvrirait l'état de son appartement. Seulement, une chose était sûre : le grand blond n'en avait strictement plus rien à faire. Pour changer de l'habitude, l'une de ses nombreuse conquêtes (du moins, appelons un chat, un chat... l'un de ses nombreux plans-cul) s'était décidé à lui parler de sentiment.

Quoi de mieux pour mettre l'ex-serpentard dans une rage folle ?

La phrase : "J'aimerais que tu m'aimes autant que moi je t'aime" ou même la suite : "Ne vois-tu pas que je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés ?" lui donnait envie de vomir.

"Les gens pensent sérieusement qu'ils vont rester avec moi pour toujours, que je vais les aimer, et que l'on va devenir vieux et ridés l'un à côté de l'autre, et gna gna gnaaa." pensa-t-il en faisant une mimique de la main.

Cette phrase était tellement Poussoufle.

Autant dire qu'il aurait été plus plausible de voir Ron Weasley avoir un enfant blond plutôt que de voir le **jeune ****et** **parfait** Drago _s'amouracher_ d'un coup d'un soir. Cette idée aurait même fait rire Voldy. Il s'avachissait sur le canapé, et lorsque la porte claqua, il ne réagit pas.

Pas plus que quand la voix de Théo lui parvint à ses oreilles si délicates.

\- PUTAIN DRAGO... MA PORCELAINE, ENFOIRE !

Se redressant doucement, l'air outragé, le magnifique ex-serpentard posa sa main sur son cœur, et prit une mine franchement contrariée.

S'apprêtant à ouvrir la bouche, il fut coupé par son ami :

\- TOI JE TE CONSEILLE VIVEMENT DE **TE TAIRE** SI TU NE VEUX PAS TERMINER **EMPLÂTRER DANS LE MUR** !

Cela coupa toute envie de réplique de la part du blondinet. Il se contenta de fermer la bouche, saisissant sa baguette doucement, et il appliqua le sort de nettoyage sans bouger du canapé. Les assiettes retrouvèrent doucement leur place.

Merci à la magie une nouvelle fois, sinon, il n'aurait même plus compté le nombre d'assiettes qu'il aurait dû lui racheter.

Pestant quelques jurons que Drago n'entendit pas, Théo se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec un air blasé. Le magistral et magnifique blond s'adoucit et vint prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras en murmurant un faible :

\- Désolé Théo... Toujours fâché ?

Tournant le regard vers la personne qu'il avait failli masacrer quelques secondes plus tôt, il souffla :

\- Mais non, je suis plus fâché.

Posant sa tête sur les genoux de Théo, Drago demanda tendrement :

\- Tu t'est encore enbrouillé avec Blaise ?

En guise de réponse, Drago eut le droit au "hum" significatif de son meilleur ami. Dans le langage Théolien cela signifiait : "_Oui, encore, pour les mêmes raisons, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, fous-moi la paix, mais me laisse pas tout seul, merci d'avance._" C'est ce que fit le vert argent aux cheveux blond-platine et au sourire angélique. Colmatant sur le canapé, ils finirent par s'endormir l'un comme l'autre.

Tel un vieux couple, seulement là, l'amitié primait et primerait _toujours_ sur l'amour.


	2. Mail 1:Petite soirée, grande découverte

Depuis la fin de la guerre, bien sûr, le grand survivant (comme on aimait l'appeler "La Gazette des Sorciers") avait gagné, mais…

Le Héro avait également disparu.

Personne ne savait où il avait bien pu être. Pas même la belette ou bien Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Qui aurait pû prédire cela ? Personne !

Et pendant tout ce temps, Théo était devenu l'ange gardien de Drago. Il lui en fallait bien un après la mort de ses deux parents... Comme il s'était retrouvé sans repère et **seul**.

Le grand, doux et gentil Théodore l'avait pris sous son aile et le blond le remerciait chaque jour de ne pas l'avoir laisser comme une larve au bord de la route.

En parlant d'ange gardien, ce soir, celui-ci était décidé à faire bouger les choses et bien comme il faut ; Drago allait sortir.

Oh oui , après un énième plan cul collant, le magnifique Malefoy avait décidé de s'enfermer dans un mutisme et de ne plus sortir de chez son meilleur ami, malgré les tentatives répétées, répétées, répétées, répétées, répétées... (NDLA : Bon j'arrête là.) de le faire sortir, rien ne se faisait. Aujourd'hui c'était décidé, le blondinet allait le suivre !

Quitte à le tirer dehors par la peau du cul, s'il le fallait.

C'était donc bien habillé que le brun sorti de la salle de bain. Il découvrit alors Drago dans le salon, un jean moulant, un T-shirt noir. Bon classique mais ça ferait l'affaire.

Le maigrichon aux yeux bleus le dévisageait, rien de bon en prévision mais il savait que de toute façon, il n'avait pas intérêt à ouvrir sa bouche. Théo se ferait un plaisir de le massacrer pour qu'il vienne avec lui. Et pour le coup de la vaisselle cassée également.

Se levant lentement, il se décida à suivre son meilleur ami et tout ça sans moufeter, ce qui change de l'habitude.

Ils prirent la voiture, objet moldu que Drago avait appris à apprécier au fil des années. Une fois la clef dans le contact, il eut le réflexe d'allumer la radio, pas pour avoir des information mais seulement pour la musique. La pop est son style préféré, d'ailleurs le brun l'avait souvent charrié sur ça, en même temps, le sang pur parfait écoutant des musiques moldues, on aurait tout vu. Et puis, Théo en riait du fait que ça faisait... gay.

Ce que Drago répliqua par un coup de jambe au bon endroit, malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour Théo.

En y réfléchissant plus rien ne le retenait de s'approcher du monde moldu. Fredonnant doucement les paroles, il regardait le paysage qui défilait rapidement.

Au bout de 30 minutes, la voiture se stoppa net devant un... _Bar_ ?

Non, pas un **simple** bar , un bar _gay_. **Et** _moldu_.

Les yeux du vert argent s'écarquillèrent.

\- ... Théo, c'est quoi cette connerie ?

Son meilleur ami sourit et n'émit aucune réponse... En dehors d'un signe de tête pour qu'il sorte de la voiture.

Soupirant, il se décida à ouvrir la portière. Le brun coupa le contact et se glissa à l'extérieur, rejoignant le blond qui était accoudé à sa voiture. Le regard que lui lançait celui-ci annonçait un grand monologue une fois de retour à la maison.

En réalité il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, tout ce qui comptait en ce moment, c'était qu'il avait bel et bien réussi à lui faire changer les idées. Il s'assit le bras du magnifique Malefoy pour le tirer à l'intérieur du bar où une musique pop raisonnait.

Quelques couples et plusieurs célibataires étaient répartis dans la salle aux couleurs rouges et beiges. La lumière était tamisée, une odeur douce et délicate de vanille emplissait la pièce.

Une fois entrés, les deux amis remarquèrent des regards avides se tourner vers eux. Un frisson parcourra l'échine de Drago. La sensation d'être un morceau de viande lui glaça le sang, lui qui commençait pourtant à apprécier l'endroit.

Ils décidèrent de s'accouder au bar en bois de chêne, et commandèrent : Théo prit un petit whisky double, tandis que Drago prit un classique café au lait. Le temps que l'on les serve leur boissons, ils en profitèrent pour jeter des coups d'œil derrière eux, pour regarder les célibataires.

Il y en avait des 'pas mal'...

Hum.

Il n'avait jamais eut l'idée de "se faire" un moldu. Il aurait sûrement moins de problème d'ailleurs, il ne pourrait pas venir le chercher dans le monde sorcier.

Quelle ironie…

Le barman arriva, leur breuvage en main. Une fois ceux-ci posés, Drago but une gorgée qui fut suivi d'un soupir de bien-être. Le café, un délice moldu que le blond aurait du mal à se passer aujourd'hui. Et ça, Théo le savait... Après la crise, donc il avait eut le droit lorsqu'il n'y avait plus de café, merci, plus jamais il n'oublirait le café maintenant.

Soudain, des applaudissements.

Ils raisonnèrent dans la salle, brutalement, ce qui surprit les deux compagnons qui se retournèrent pour voir le rideau de velours de la scène se lever.

En dessous, un fond blanc et une musique lente et hypnotisante se mélangèrent artistiquement pour donner un résultat... Grisant.

Une ombre se dessina sur le fond, des sifflements retentirent. La silhouette se mouvit doucement au rythme de la musique, sans oublier -bien sûr- de retirer chaque couche de vêtement recouvrant son corps.

Théo décrocha une demi-seconde de cette magnifique vision, pour découvrir son meilleur ami la bouche grande ouverte, à la limite du filet de bave. Il sourit et se retourna vers le strip-tease offert.

L'ombre semblait grande, musclée, avec un de ses... Hum... Déhanché…

Il aurait fait fantasmé n'importe quel hétéro, même le mec le plus hétéro au possible.

Ça, le brun en était persuadé. D'ailleurs...

La musique s'estompa doucement. Tout le monde attendait un lever de rideau, mais... Rien y fit, celui-ci resta malheureusement baissé. Il fut d'ailleurs bien vite recouvert par le lourd rideau de velours. La mine du grand blondinet se figea, tendit que son meilleur ami se tourna vers lui .

\- Hey Dray' , ça va ?

Tout doucement, à la manière d'une poupée possédée, il se retourna vers le brun.

Et…

\- Je suis _amoureux_ !

Théo explosa de rire avant de répondre entre deux éclats de rire :

\- Non, mon chou, c'est ton cerveau, tu veux juste le mettre dans ton lit.

L'intéressé, contrarié, ne dit rien : il se contenta seulement de reprendre sa position de départ et but une gorgée de son café, les idées encore embrouillées par le déhanché sublime de l'inconnu. Son cerveau fonctionnait à 100 à l'heure, il fallait qu'il trouve cette personne, qu'il sache qui ça pouvait bien être, qu'il la connaisse. Théo n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis tout à l'heure, et Dieu savait qu'il avait l'impression que son meilleur ami réfléchissait depuis une éternité. Il guettait le quelconque mouvement qu'aurait pu faire celui-ci.

\- Excusez-moi !

Drago avait parlé : Miracle !

Le serveur se retourna. Regardant fixement celui-ci, l'ex-serpentard, avec un sourire aux lèvres, lui décocha un sourire charmeur. Et comme pour lui donner son accord afin de continuer, le serveur hocha la tête.

\- Je voudrais savoir si vous n'auriez pas un stylo et une feuille.

Gardant la bouche fermée, le barman disparu quelques minutes avant de revenir avec un stylo bic noir et une moitié de feuille blanche. Le tendant à Drago, le visage de celui-ci s'illumina d'un sourire.

\- Merci infiniment !

Les joues du serveur se pigmentèrent un peu de rouge. Il se racla la gorge puis retourna a son travail. Le brun se pencha doucement sur l'épaule de son ami pour voir se qu'il griffonnait. Il réussit à lire, et fut... Amusé.

« Cher bel inconnu,

Tout d'abord, excuse-moi si je te dérange à travers cette lettre, mais je crois que j'ai eu un déclic en te voyant (du moins ton ombre sur ce fond blanc)... Je crois que tu a réussi à me faire perdre pied. Tomber pour la première fois amoureux, ça j'en doute encore. Cependant j'aimerais connaître... Tout de toi, j'aimeraie deviner ton caractère à travers ce rempart opaque et blanc. Au risque de passer pour un psychopathe, laisse-moi tout deviner de toi, et... Je te laisserais faire de même pour moi.

En espèrent sincèrement une réponse, à bientôt j'espère.

Cordialement "Celui-qui-aimerait-pouvoir-découvrir-ton-visage"»

Pliant délicatement le morceau de papier, il rappela le serveur et lui demanda une faveur.

\- Pourriez-vous donnez cela au strip-teaser de tout à l'heure ?

Voyant que le barman saisissait le papier, il dit prestement :

\- Merci vous êtes chou !

Payant les consommations, les deux amis s'éclipsèrent.

De son côté, la lettre parvint bien vite au danseur. Et dans la pénombre, à la lumière des bougies, il traçait déjà sa réponse. La première lettre à laquelle il répondait depuis le début de son métier, certes. Parce qu'il trouvait celle-ci... Spéciale.

Elle n'était pas comme les autres, plus douce, plus subtile.

Etait-ce la façon d'écrire, si fluide ?

Il fallait qu'il se calme, c'était seulement une lettre. Magnifique, certainement. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui lui disait que ce n'est pas un vieux pervers de 50 ans qui avait appris l'art d'écrire décemment ?

Cette idée le fit rire... Finalement, il ferait mieux de répondre à tête reposée.


	3. Mail 2:Une réponse, un sourire

Drago, tel un lion en cage (ce qui est _légèrement _le comble pour un serpentard si fier), tournait en rond, encore et encore, dans l'appartement de Théo.

La raison ?

Ce soir, c'est Jeudi.

Et ce soir, il allait revoir cette ombre qui hantait ses pensées.

Elle les hantait même super bien, vu que Théo s'inquiétait pour lui du fait de son obnubilation pour le mystérieux streap-teaser ! Une chose était sûre : au moins, le blond ne s'amusait plus à lui briser sa jolie porcelaine. Miracle ! Comme quoi, ça peut arriver. Mais alors…

Il commençait d'ailleurs à se demander si le brun ne serait finalement pas tombé réellement amoureux ?... Seul le temps pourrait lui dire, il était seulement obligé de subir constamment la question de Dray :

\- Tu penses... qu'il va me répondre ?

Dieu, que Théo devait se contenir ! Et se contenter de lui répondre : « Je ne suis pas dans sa tête et je ne veux certainement pas y être !»

En rentrant du travail ce soir, il découvrit son meilleur ami assis.

Jusqu'à là, rien de bien choquant.

Sauf que son meilleur ami avait revêtu une chemise blanche et un jean moulant noir, en mode "prédateur" comme s'amusait souvent à l'appeler Théo. Et il lui aurait bien balancer cette remarque si les yeux gris du blond n'étaient pas teintés d'appréhension.

Ne sachant quoi faire, le brun lança :

\- Je vais me préparer !

Il voulait stupidement éviter ce regard, celui qui le traversait de part en part. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il ne l'avait pas revu, en y repensant...

_Du côté du danseur… au même moment._

"Cette loge est vraiment glauque !" ne put s'empêcher de penser le strip-teaseur, en regardant son reflet dans le miroir de la petite cabine à l'éclairage faible.

Il venait seulement une fois par semaine, mais cela était déjà bien assez.

Habituellement, il n'était pas très emballé rien qu'à l'idée d'y aller, mais lorsqu'il était sur scène, cela ne posait pas de problème. L'idée de danser sans que l'on ne sache qui il était vraiment le rendait... heureux. Mais seulement sur scène, pour repartir la mine aussi triste qu'à l'arrivée.

Alors, à la différence des autre jours, il était venu heureux, pour une raison inconnue (ou pas). Il avait répondu à son admirateur et pendant une semaine, il avait joué et rejoué avec la petit enveloppe si bien que le danseur avait eu du mal à le donner au serveur.

Après tout, si ça se trouve, son petit inconnu ne viendrait finalement pas.

Il secoua la tête.

Il fallait qu'il l'oublie, penser boulot, c'est le meilleur moyen, sûrement...

Enfin il pensait.

Le streap-teaser n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps qu'il entendit déjà crier derrière la porte.

\- Ry', dans 5 minutes tu montes sur scène !

Se penchant vers sa montre, il remarqua qu'il était déjà 21h.

Et merde, il n'était toujours pas prêt. Il se mit une claque mental _et_ monumentale -histoire de se secouer un peu- et alla se changer rapidement. Franchement, c'était définitif, il fallait qu'il arrête de se laisser submerger par ses pensées; cela ne lui réussissait jamais vraiment.

_Dans la salle._

Les deux amis étaient accoudés au bar, comme au premier soir.

Même lieu, même place, même scène.

Rien n'avait changer, si ce n'est le visage du blond plus figé que d'habitude.

Seulement là depuis 5 minutes, et pourtant... Drago aurait juré que cela faisait des heures, des mois voire des _**années **_qu'il n'était pas revenu ici. Ou du moins, ne l'avait vu. Non seul son cerveau buggait. La perche aussi.

Bientôt, le whisky de Théo arriva, ainsi que son café, un _si doux_ café... avec une jolie enveloppe blanche en dessous.

Un sourire illumina le visage de l'ex-serpentard.

Doucement, il la prit.

Lentement, il joua avec.

Délicatement, il l'ouvrit.

Fébrilement, il sortit le papier qu'elle contenait.

L'écriture, si jolie, si menue, recouvrait la feuille blanche, légèrement penchée. Théo n'avait pas détourné les yeux de son meilleur ami qui commençait à lire la lettre d'une voix intérieure imaginaire.

« Cher celui-qui-aimerait-découvrir-mon-visage,

Je dois tout d'abord t'avouer que ta lettre m'a surprise. Après tout, je ne suis pas habitué à trouver des lettres de fans partout. Tu dis vouloir me connaître, en es-tu réellement sûr ? Surtout, de ne pas être déçu, rien qu'à travers ces lignes ? Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu seras là ce soir, pour lire cette lettre. Saches que tu as tout de même piqué ma curiosité. Découvrir ton caractère, même tout savoir de toi... Oui, moi aussi, j'aimerais bien, même si je me trouve parfois moi-même difficile à vivre. A mes yeux, tu n'as rien de psychopathe, je dirais même plutôt… Un brin sympathique. Peut-être que je me trompe ?

En tout cas, si tu veux me connaître, je te propose un jeu.

Bien sûr, seulement si tu es d'accord. Je te pose une question à laquelle je répond et bien évidement tu feras de même de ton côté.

Commençons par une question simple : quelle est ta couleur préférée ? Je t'avoue que pour moi, c'est le vert…

En espèrent que tu tiennes cette lettre entre tes mains !

Cordialement, Celui-que-tu-as-réussi-à-surprendre. »

Le cœur de Drago ne fit qu'un tour dans sa poitrine : il lui avait répondu ! Et en plus, il voulait jouer.

Quoi de mieux qu'un jeu pour commencer à se connaître ?

Pour se remettre de la _foultitude_ d'émotion _occup(hant)ant_ son esprit, il but une gorgée de son café, sous le regard attendri du serveur. Le messager est toujours le plus sollicité, oui, il voit tout, entend tout, mais ne dit rien.

Théo, grand curieux, ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Alors ,alors sa raconte quoi ?

L'intéressé se retourna vers lui répondit :

\- Ah ha ! Tu aimerais savoir ?

Quelle question ? Bien sûr que le brun voulait savoir ! Il hocha vigoureusement la tête. Puis, à sa plus grande surprise, son meilleur ami répondit d'une voix joyeuse :

\- Et bah tu sauras pas _**nos**_ secrets !

...

Levant les yeux au ciel, il termina son whisky d'un trait.

Ça y est, le blond avait régressé au point de ressembler à un enfant amoureux. Ou un sale gosse plutôt dans ce cas-là.

Etait-ce vraiment lui qu'il se le coltinait H24 ?...

Donc.

Si le strip-teaser pouvait se calmer sur ses lettres...

Il disait cela, mais au fond, il le remerciait de l'avoir fait sourire, de remplir ses jolis yeux acier de _vie_.

La musique se changea soudainement, et le rideau s'ouvrit comme la première fois.

Drago bloqua, la lettre collée contre son cœur.

L'auteur était juste derrière le rideau, il ne pouvait ni le toucher, ni lui parler.

Quelle torture !

L'ombre se mouvait doucement, si hypnotisante au rythme de la musique envoutante en arrière fond. Couche de vêtement par couche de vêtement, l'ombre se dénudait. Neurone par neurone, le cerveau de Drago se déconnectait. Se souvenant des mots sur la lettre, il se demandait comment il pouvait le décevoir.

Non, il en était sûr.

Peu importe ce que le strip-teaser pouvait mettre dans ses lettres, cela l'emplirait de joie.

Peu importe le temps qu'il devait patienter jusqu'à sa prochaine lettre, il attendrait avec l'envie irrésistible de décortiquer chacun de ses mots avec passion.

De relire ses lettres, encore et encore, jusqu'à les connaître sur le bout des lèvres.

Le rideau de velours rouge retomba brutalement, brisant un autre rêve et emportant son destin derrière une protection aussi fine que le vent, et pourtant aussi impénétrable qu'un fort à douves.

Et masquant la vision du rêve qui habitait à présent les nuit du brun, les doux songes de la nuit redessinant doucement chaque contour du corps de cette ombre.

Bientôt il reverrait les mots se fixer à jamais sur ce papier blanc.

Se retournant vers le serveur, il remarqua le papier et le stylo. Silencieusement il remercia le serveur et écrivit sa réponse.

Oh non, il n'abandonnerait pas .

Dans la nuit, le messager guette, il surveille les douces liaisons entre tourtereaux.

Il subit les moments de joie, les larmes aussi.

Oui.

Le messager soutient silencieusement le secret d'un amour naissant.


	4. Mail 3:Derrière le rideau, un visage ?

Drago ferma les yeux, le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Mais là, il n'avait réussi à fermer l'œil que seulement lorsque son réveil afficha 7h30 du matin. Épuisé, le sommeil l'aspira, après tout, ça n'aurait servi à rien de lutter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut son meilleur ami qui poussa la porte de la chambre pour retrouver son blond allongé au milieu du lit, la lettre froissée du strip-teaser dans ses mains. Un sourire niais apparu sur le visage de Théo.

C'est beau, l'amour ~

Poussant un soupir, il s'assit à la table de la cuisine, touillant son café lentement.

Il se remémorait sa dernière dispute avec Blaise.

Cela faisait 10 minutes qu'ils étaient assis, l'un collé à l'autre, sur le grand canapé en cuir noir, le feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Il n'y avait pas eu de dispute, au contraire, tout c'était merveilleusement bien passé pour une fois. Une main tendre parcourait les cheveux du brun, avec un calme doux et apaisant qui régnait en maître absolu.

Soudain, Blaise pris la parole.

\- Mon cœur vient habiter avec moi !

Effet instantané.

Le brun se décolla vivement de son copain, le trait crispé par la rage.

Il répondit d'un ton glacial :

\- On en a déjà parlé !

Ce fut au tour des yeux du black de se teinter de haine.

\- Oh oui... J'avais oublié que tu ne le pouvait pas, bien sûûûr... Et ton meilleur ami est pas bien, et ça dure depuis 2 ans, cette connerie de merde.

La voix était remplie de rage. Il avait osé crier. Théo **détestait** que l'on crie.

\- Je ne vais pas l'abandonner !

Le ton de de l'ex-serpentard avait baissé, il avait toujours peur que Blaise se mette en colère...

C'était vraie qu'il pouvait être effroyablement impressionnant.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as qu'à te marier avec, vous avez déjà la même maison, pas besoin de déménagement !

Oh non...

Ce n'était plus de la colère... Mais bien du dégoût, une haine profonde, qui lacèra li-tté-rale-ment le cœur de Théo, qui tremblait à présent... Comme une simple feuille timide.

\- Arrête, souffla le brun.

\- Arrêter quoi, hein, tu peux me le dire ?! Que je veuille passer le reste de ma putain de vie à tes côtés, que je t'aime à crever, _**mais**_ que tu n'es pas **foutu** d'ouvrir les yeux ?! Drago a toujours primé sur nous deux et...

La voix de Blaise se brisa lorsque des larmes silencieuses perlaient ses joues d'homme amoureux, de l'homme de sa vie. Oui, Théo ne pleurait pas souvent, et là, le black se sentit bête.

\- … Je suis désolé... Tellement désolé…, avait murmuré l'homme qui se sentait à présent comme l'amant le plus horrible au monde. Il tenta un mouvement pour le prendre dans ses bras mais son âme-sœur hurla.

-Va te faire **foutre**, Blaise Zabini ! Je ne veux même plus te voir !

Et l'acheva.

\- **SORS DE MA VIE !**

Puis Théo se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Se leva, tremblant comme un homme soûl, choqué.

Et il fuit.

Il partit, en larmes, rejoindre son appartement.

Il avait besoin d'être seul.

Et s'il ne voulait même pas voir le visage du blondinette à ce moment-là, ce n'était pas parce qu'il lui en voulait, à lui ou à Blaise.

Non, c'était lui-même qu'il haissait.

Depuis cet épisode, il n'avait cesser de recevoir des lettres d'excuses de Blaise. Mais il n'y avait pas répondu. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était bel et bien du calme. Il n'avait jamais été aussi perdu dans ses sentiments jusqu'à présent.

Terminant son café, il fila travailler en laissant Drago dormir.

_6 bonnes heures plus tard._

Le blond se réveillait enfin, dans l'un des grognements les moins sexy au monde.

Dans la dernière lettre de son strip-teaser, il avait trouvé l'adresse mail de celui-ci, raison de son coucher si tard. Il tournait en rond. Oui mais non mais oui, il avait peur… Pfff, c'est stupide ! "Les Malefoy n'ont jamais peur !" se dit le blond.

En réalité, il doutait du bien-être que procurait l'action d'envoyer des messages instantanés. Du moins à la personne aimée. Et puis, les "technologies" moldues ? Sa baguette, oui. Pas crédible.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, du moins le peu de courage qu'il avait en étant un serpentard, il s'assit devant l'antiquité qui servait d'ordinateur à son meilleur ami et commença sa réponse.

De : Dragon-Argenté

A: Emmeraude2000

« Cher ami ?

Ou... Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit d'utiliser cette introduction. A toi de me le dire.

J'ai été surpris de trouver ton adresse mail dans notre dernier message... J 'ai longtemps hésité à m'en servir. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça change, une lettre, le jeudi, avec mon café ou un message instantané ? A part la façon de le lire, et le temps d'attente surtout, oui, je ne suis pas très patient, je l'avoue. Mais ce n'est pas un si grand défaut que ça, non ?

Tu m'as demandé : qu'est-ce que je ferais s'il me restait une journée à vivre ?

J'avoue que tes réponses ne m'ont pas tant étonnées, à part celle où tu me dis que tu me retrouverait pour enfin me serrer dans tes bras. Avant, ça m'aurait dérangé, mais avec toi, je trouve ça... mignon. C'est étrange comme tu m'as changé !

Alors, pour répondre à ta question :

Je mangerais toutes les glaces au chocolat du monde jusqu'à avoir mal au ventre,

Je regarderais mon film préféré,

Je me mettrais sur mon 31 (autant mourir, mourons classe.),

J'adopterais un chaton,

J'irais sur la tombe de mes parents,

Je dirais au revoir à mes amis, tous un par un !

Et pour finir, je te retrouverais pour te faire passer l'après midi le plus torride de toute ta vie entière, que je sois gravé dans ta peau à jamais.

A mon tour ! Ta saison préférée ?

Sans hésiter, l'automne, parfait mélange entre le printemps et l'hiver.

Après avoir relu plusieurs fois son mail, satisfait, il l'envoya avant de se diriger sous une douche bien chaude.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, non loin de là._

Un brun, devant son ordinateur portable, souriait sans retenue.

Il avait répondu !


	5. Mail 4:Tout pour lui, à mon tour

Des dizaines de mails, une vingtaine de thé, et il avait perdu le compte de ses clopes.

Il décida de finalement se lever, les fesses en compote.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il change sa chaise de bureau.

Le brun se glissa dans la douche.

Cette échange de mails avec son mystérieux admirateur lui avait quasiment fait oublier que ce soir, c'était Jeudi. Et le grand _Ry' _n'avait pas décidé de mourir aujourd'hui, encore moins avec la menace de la longue torture que lui infligerait sa manager.

_Chez Drago et Théo_

Drago soupira en envoyant le dernier mail de son petit strip-teaser. Il avait besoin de son café et d'une merveilleuse invention moldue : la cigarette.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent doucement la pendule affichant 18h30.

Il n'avait pas vue Théo de la journée, cela ne le rassurait pas. Cela faisait une semaine que son meilleur ami se noyait dans le boulot. Ça se voyait surtout à ses cernes violettes sous les deux petits yeux noisettes et ses heures de débauche qui variait habituellement entre 17h et 18h. Mais maintenant, Drago s'estimait heureux si celui-ci revenait vers 20h.

Avec un léger pincement au cœur, il laissa un mot sur la table de la cuisine, disant qu'il ne serait pas là et qu'il allait au bar gay qu'il lui avait fait découvrir.

Le blond se sentit mal d'abandonner son meilleur ami, mais... C'est à peine si Théo se confiait à lui.

Il prépara à manger et en laissa pour le brun, après tout, l'ex-serpentard lui devait bien ça !

L'heure arriva bientôt et il transplana.

_**La **_solution de rapidité !

Lentement, Drago se laissa glisser dans le bar gay.

La même odeur flottait, la musique douce remplissait la pièce comme à son habitude. Cet endroit lui était peu à peu devenu... familier. Même les employers le saluaient comme s'il était venu depuis toujours.

Tous ses problèmes disparaissaient dès qu'il passait la porte en bois. Son sourire revenait immédiatement lorsqu'il s'asseyait au bar. Jordan, le gentil barman, lui posa son café devant lui.

\- Théo n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il de son ton joyeux.

Le blond but une gorgée de son café avant de répondre.

\- Non malheureusement, il travaille tard en ce moment !

Le serveur lui sourit gentiment en nettoyant quelques tasses. Il ne releva la tête que lorsque l'ex-serpentard lui demanda :

\- Et toi, les amours alors ?

La question ne manqua pas de faire rougir l'intéressé, s'accoudant au bar en se relâchant un peu, et Drago continua avec un grand sourire.

\- Je veux _**tout **_savoir, il est comment ? Au lit, bien entendu ! Il en a une _grosse_ ?

Les questions du client ne manquèrent pas de faire exploser de rire le barman qui répondit, les yeux pétillants.

\- Rien de tout ça mon cher ! C'est l'être le plus passionné, le plus doux, le plus gentil et le plus _roux_ que je connaisse, et on est pas encore passé par la case "lit" !

Le blondinet était content de le voir heureux, même si en entendant le mot "roux", il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ses horrible belettes, il secoua machinalement la tête pour oublier cette pensée assez... Répugnante, voilà le mot qu'il cherchait.

Drago avala rapidement une gorgée de café qui lui brûla doucement la trachée, mais qui eu pour mérite de lui retirer toute image suspecte de son cerveau; il était déjà bien assez détraqué !

Après quelques minutes passées, Jordan dit de sa voix fluette.

\- Ton chéri ne va pas tarder.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, les yeux gris acier se braquèrent sur l'écran qui avait pris une jolie teinte vert pomme cette fois-ci . Le cœur de Dray fit un bond dans sa poitrine tandis que l'ombre apparaissante se mouvait tel un félin. Les lèvres sèches, il y passa lentement sa langue pour les humidifier. Son cœur cognait rapidement dans sa poitrine, lorsque les mains se posèrent sur l'écran.

Le cerveau du blondinet hurlait « Arrache cette foutue toile ! ».

En réponse à sa pensée, le magnifique et grand ex-prince de serpentard eut le droit à un déhancher sublime qui le fit rougir. Il s'en sentait… visé. Mais ne le prit absolument pas mal. Au contraire, il en fut si touché qu'il sentait son son cerveau couler par le nez.

C'est fou comme en une seule danse, le petit strip-teaser arrivait à le mettre dans un de ses états...

Pas du tout raisonnable pour la santé mentale de Drago !

Le show se termina à son plus grand malheur. Se retournant doucement, il fit un sourire à la "colgate" face à Jordan lui qui lui tendait une lettre.

C'était son strip-teaser.

Evidemment.

« Petit Dragon-Argenter

J'espère grandement que mon déhanché t'a plu, il était spécialement pour toi _petit ange_ ! »

Pour la première fois -non, en vrai, pour la n-ième fois, le rouge lui monta aux joues, et il s'étouffa avec son café, crachant un peu de café, tandis que Jordan lui prit le papier des mains avec un grand sourire. En lisant les quelques mots tracés sur le papier, parce qu'il se permit d'étudier la petite affaire, il laissa s'échapper une exclamation .

\- Oh, c'est trop _mignon_ !

Le rougissement du blond ne fit que d'accroître. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains et murmura tel un enfant :

\- J'ai peur !

Le barman, un peu surpris puis sceptique d'une telle réplique, posa sa main sur son épaule et demanda doucement :

\- Pourquoi Dray ?

Le ton de Jordan était rassurant, presque doux, poussé par une envie de se confier, il répondit dans un souffle :

\- De tomber réellement amoureux !

Après tout, il n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Alors, cette chose, inconnue, qui faisait battre son cœur si vite lui faisait sincèrement peur.

Si jamais le strip-teaser le rejetait en réalité ? Qu'est ce qui se passerait par la suite ?

Il aurait le cœur brisé, et... se remettrait à coucher à droite à gauche ?

L'idée écœurait profondément Drago, il ne voulait plus se jeter dans les bras d'un autre homme, **surtout** si c'était dans le but d'oublier le strip-teaser.

N'aurait-il pas été préférable qu'il garde son cœur hermétique ?

Se protéger des intrus de peur qu'on le blesse était la chose qu'il savait faire de mieux. Il avait réussit jusqu'à maintenant, alors pourquoi subitement s'ouvrir ?

Trop de doutes planaient dans sa tête, il termina délicatement son café et posa une pièce sur le comptoir.

\- Non, c'est le cadeau de la maison !

Jordan lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'ajouter :

\- Et tu passeras bonjour à Théo de ma part !

Dans un hochement de tête, il quitta le bar et transplana jusqu'à la maison.

Les lumières étaient éteintes, il distinguait dans la pénombre, crée par les rayon de la lune, la présence de Théo qui était allongé sur le canapé. Son meilleur ami n'avait même pas pris la peine de se changer, il s'était endormi là, encore tout habillé. Remontant une couette sur ses épaules, il débarrassa la table de la cuisine et se mit en pyjama. Il pensa à aller dormir.

Lorsqu'il fut attiré par une petite enveloppe clignotant sur l'ordinateur.

Pensant à un message de son ombre au déhanché érotique, Drago n'eut aucun scrupule à l'ouvrir.

Contre toute attente, le message ne lui était pas destiné, non, il était destiné à la belle au bois dormant en ce moment même allongé sur le canapé du salon.

L'expéditeur ? Blaise.

«Théo, mon amour !

… Si j'ai encore le droit d'utiliser ce surnom. Je voulait m'excuser comme dans les 29 messages précédents. Ton image de toi quittant mon appartement, les yeux remplis de larmes, ne cesse de flotter dans mon esprit, elle me hante.

Je voudrais revenir en arrière, ne pas te blesser. Oublier que je veux vivre avec toi juste pour que tu reviennes dans mes bras. Je pense d'avance que ce message n'aura pas de réponse mais saches que je continuerais d'espérer. Je regrette d'avoir rejeté la faute sur Drago, quand le seul responsable c'est moi et moi seul.

Mes bras te seront toujours ouverts si tu acceptes de me pardonner ! »

A la fin du message, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise de son bureau. Il avait la tête aussi vide que pleines d'idées. Noires, de regrets et enfin il réalisait quelque chose dont il avait déjà conscience mais dont son égo refusait de comprendre ça.

Il empêchait Théo de vivre heureux.

Il lui monopolisait sa vie.

Tremblant légèrement, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tentant de rester cool dans une situation qui le dépassait complètement.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de les réunir.

Si lui, Théo, son meilleur ami, avait été capable de tout...

Alors il le _**sera**_ aussi.


	6. Mail 5:Un plan à exécuter, la fuite

Le blond avait cogité toute la nuit. L'idée de partir n'avait pas quitté son esprit. Après tout, ça faisait deux ans qu'il monopolisait Théo, ou plutôt sa vie sentimentale. Son plan ne consistait pas seulement à fuir de l'appartement de son meilleur ami ses vêtement sous le bras, bien sûr que non. Un serpentard fait plus subtile, plus rusé…

Tout d'abord, il allait remettre les tourtereaux ensemble.

C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire…

Après, la deuxième partie du plan semblait moins simple, surtout pour le fait "simple comme bonjour" de trouver un travail. Allez. Fallait se bouger, "Dragonichou".

…

Il venait de se surnommer comment là ?!

En soupirant, il fila à la salle de bain pour se préparer : il voulait être _par-fait_ avant que le brun ne se réveille. Bon, il n'arriverait sûrement pas à faire disparaître ses cernes dû à sa dernière nuit d'insomnie remplie d'idées noires, mais il n'en avait rien à faire, il restait présentable avant tout.

Direction la cuisine, plus précisément la cafetière. Cette fois, il le prendrait bien serré pour être sûr de se remettre les idées en place avant que son meilleur ami ne se lève.

_Pendant ce temps._

Le strip-teaseur du Jeudi avait passé une nuit horrible, pas qu'il ait fait des cauchemars ou autres, non non non. Seulement, c'était à cause de sa découverte, la veille.

Il était devenu accro, pour ne pas utiliser le mot "dépendant" de son petit inconnu.

Comment avait-il sû ?

Bonne question hein, seulement en lisant le n-ième mail de Dragon-Argenté.

« Cher Émeraude,

Il fallait que je te prévienne de ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, sache avant tout que j'ai mis facilement une heure à écrire ce fichu mail (cette phrase a été rajoutée après les quelques ligne qui suivent). Je ne veux pas que tu prennes cela comme un abandon, ça n'en est aucunement un, mais après une longue réflexion... Je me suis rendu compte que je me devais de te le dire.

Bizarrement même si j'ai un besoin vitale de te parler (ce qui est horrible pour mon égo d'avouer une telle vérité, mais soit, c'est pas le moment). J'aime te parler, avoir l'impression de lire entre les lignes... Avec toi... _Tout est tellement plus simple._

Bon, trêve de bavardage, si je ne me lance pas maintenant... Je ne le ferais jamais.

Je dois **partir**.

Où ? Je ne sais pas encore.

Quand ? Sûrement demain ce soir le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Je voulait tout de même te le dire, si par malheur je ne trouvais pas d'ordinateur ou n'avait plus d'argent où j'irais.

Mon plus grand rêve, si je me souviens bien de la dernière question, serait tout comme le tien...

Effacer certains éléments du passé.

Je dirais même... Allez, soyons fous, pourquoi ne pas tourner la page avec d'anciens ennemis ?

A mon tour : la couleur de tes yeux ?

Après le nombre incalculable de mails que l'on s'est envoyé, j'ai bien le droit de te demander ça, n'est-ce pas mon chou ?

Les miens sont acier, sauf pour ceux qui me connaissent bien, ils se rendent compte qu'ils prènent une teinte légèrement bleu pendant l'été... Mais chuuut, c'est un secret.

Désolé d'avance de cet abandon, je te promets que je ferais au plus vite ! »

Le choc qui l'avait foudroyé.

Après cette petite missive, tant de questions trottait dans sa tête déjà assez pleine.

La première étant bien sûr "Pourquoi" ?!

Rien que l'idée de ne plus recevoir son petit mail tous les matins le rendait étrangement triste, mais après tout... C'était un mal pour un bien.

Son inconnu aux yeux acier tenait à leur échange !

Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et, ô merlin, qu'il avait l'air poussouffle !

L'ex-griffondor, alias le sauveur-super-populaire-dans-le-monde-des-sorcier était tombé amoureux... Et étrangement… Il se fichait bien de qui pouvait se mettre sur son chemin. Même Dumbledor descendant du ciel n'aurait pu changer ça.

Se rendant compte qu'il avait laisser le mail de son adorable petit inconnu en suspend, il décida d'y répondre, en évitant d'étaler ses sentiments... Du moins, si il en était capable.

« Cher inconnu aux yeux acier mais bleu en été !

Merci infiniment de me prévenir, même si, à présent, mille et une questions tournent en boucle dans mon esprit... Mais je ne veux pas influencer sur ta vie ou tes choix.

Sache d'abord que si tu as besoin de parler, je serais ravi d'être là pour t'écouter.

Si j'ai le droit a juste **une** question qui ne comptera pas dans le jeu, juste une toute petite, ce serait : « Pourquoi ce départ si précipité ? ». Après tout, c'est la question qui résumerait tout ce que j'ai en tête. J'espère que tu y répondras, j'accepte n'importe quelle condition de ta part Petit Dragon !

Pour en revenir à notre petit jeu : les miens sont verts, ou plutôt émeraudes, d'où mon pseudo. Malheureusement les miens ne changent pas de couleur en été, je t'envie tu sais ! Au fait, tu as tout à fait raison, après tous ces mails envoyés, tu as le droit de savoir la couleur de mes yeux, c'est pourquoi ma question sera…

Quelle est la couleur de tes cheveux ?

Les miens brun foncés, mais ! En hiver, ils tirent plus sur le noir, mais ça, tout le monde le sais ! Je ne t'en veux pas pour cette abandon, au contraire, tu as interêt de faire au plus vite...

Je ne sais pas si je tiendrais un jour de plus sans un de tes délicieux mails. »

Voilà comment faire court, simple et précis, by _Ry'_.

Maintenant, il avait bien mérité son café.

_Chez Drago et Théo._

Théo s'était finalement levé quelques minutes après le blond, heureux que son café soit déjà prêt. Il lui sourit, comme pour le remercier mentalement. Puis il l'observa. Et remarqua.

Mon dieu, la peau habituellement pâle de son meilleur ami était encore plus pâlotte que d'ordinaire, et il avait des **cernes**.

Ce n'était pas une première pour le brun de voir son meilleur ami avec des cernes. En y réfléchissant, il n'avait vue qu'une fois Drago avec des cernes.

Et c'était à la mort de ses parents.

Bien sûr, Théo se retint tout commentaire ; il ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état.

Pfff, en y pensant, il faisait vraiiiment peur ces deux-là, il ressemblait à un couple de zombies, version gay. Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent pour former un sourire. Tout en buvant son café, il regardait le blond.

Il était posé contre l'encadrement de la porte, ouverte, vers lequel il semblait vouloir passer et rester. Mais ça ne le tiltait en rien sur l'instant. Drago avait l'air sceptique et sombre… Perdu dans ses pensées.

Ouh... La mauvaise pour un serpentard, le blond devait manigancer quelque chose.

Oh, puis, après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Il engloutit son café, il ne passa même pas par la salle de bain, après tout... A quoi bon.

Il s'apprêtait à partir, frolant le blond.

Lorsque Drago le prit dans ses bras à sa hauteur.

D'abord surpris, l'ex-serpentard finit par l'étreindre à son tour, lançant un rapide habituel :

\- … A ce soir.

Il s'éclipsa, essayent d'oublier l'étreinte de son meilleur ami qu'il trouvait particulièrement étrange ce matin. Heureusement pour lui, il n'entendit pas le blond souffler une brise faible de son.

\- … _**Adieu**__._

_Quelques minutes plus tard au même endroit._

Drago avait attendu patiemment que la voiture démarre et parte avant de s'installer au clavier, ses longs doigts parcourant les touches à une allure bien plus rapide qu'à l'habituelle, pour écrire un mail rapide mais clair.

« Salut Blaise.

C'est Drago, tu dois t'en douter. Je n'aime pas voir Théo dans cet état et à mon avis il t'évite (je n'ai pas entendu de nouvelles de toi en ce moment, ce que je trouve particulièrement inquiétant).Alors je vais te proposer quelque chose, mais pas par ce moyen. Rendez-vous ce soir, 20h, chez lui, une surprise t'attend, mais ne lui en parle _**absolument**_ pas. Soyez calmes, et réconciliez-vous !

Je te fais confiance, à bientôt j'espère.

Drago. »

Après ce court mail, il s'apprêtait à aller se préparer. Et oui, il fallait bien qu'il sorte acheter des ingrédients s'il voulait faire le repas de ce soir.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que cette petit enveloppe à l'écran clignote.

Qui ça peux bien être ?

Oh non. Il n'avait pas besoin de se le demander.

La réponse de son streap-teaser, bien qu'inattendue, le fit sourire.

Surtout le petit « J'accepte n'importe quelle condition ! », il ne faut jamais jouer avec un serpentard, c'était **toujours** très risqué.

Il songea à son danseur. Et sourit à s'en faire presque mal aux joues. Il se dit qu'il avait… joué fort, surtout qu'il lui rappelait bien quelqu'un. Il fallait être honnête, il ne lui donnait pas une si belle silhouette, et priait un peu beaucoup pour que ça ne soit pas lui. Au moins, il saurait déjà son nom par coeur.

Regardant l'horloge de la chambre qui affichait 8h30, il se dit qu'il avait bien le temps de lui envoyer une réponse, et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas envie de répondre .

« Petit Émeraude

Je ne pensais pas que tu répondrais à ce mail (surtout à une telle vitesse), après tout, je parle de te laisser peut-être un moment sans nouvelle, qui n'aurait pas été vexé ? Pour satisfaire ta curiosité et en toute sincérité je te réponds gratuitement : c'est pour aider mon meilleur ami à récupérer l'amour de sa vie, et lui laisser de la place, car ça fait deux ans que je vie avec.

Ah oui, je crois me souvenir, _n'importe quelle condition_ ? Un verre, n'importe où, n'importe quand, juste quelques minutes que tu pourrais me consacrer en face à face ? Je sais que c'est étrange mais j'ai l'impression d'en savoir bien plus sur ton compte que ce que tu ne crois. Bien sûr, si tu ne veux pas, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, je te préviens, c'est la première et **dernière** fois que je dis cette phrase !

Pour notre jeux : Moi blond platine, et ils ne changent pas de couleur en hiver ! Mes yeux le font déjà.

A mon tour : Que regardes-tu en premier chez un homme ?

Oui cette question et tellement féminine, mais je te rassure, je suis un homme.

A plus tard , je suis là jusqu'à 19h30 environ, avant de m'éclisper pour de bon ! »

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il cliqua sur Entrer et fila faire les courses.

Dieu merci, ses parents avait déjà caché de l'argent, il pourrait subsister un moment. Au moins, il l'utiliserait pour faire le bien, du moins, il l'espérait car chez les Serpentards, on a une drôle de conception du bien.

Et les tourteaux avaient intérêt à se réconcilier, s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir affaire à Drago 2, version mage noir, le retour.


End file.
